


Time To Face The Music.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No secret can be kept forever and the time to face the music arrives for all of us sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Face The Music.

**Title** : _ **Time To Face The Music.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 387: Back To Basics.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ No secret can be kept forever and the time to face the music arrives for all of us sooner or later.  
  


_**Time To Face The Music.** _

  
Severus' heart sank upon seeing that small, velvety box.  
“I thought we agreed about this the last time we discussed it.”

“We never discussed it. You walked out, remember? I couldn't even answer...”

“Your answer is _m_ _arriage_? Are you daft? I'll be lynched the moment this goes public. People will assume I was buggering you at Hogwarts...”

“You weren't.”

“Let's get back to basics, Potter. I'm a dammed Death-Eater. I was Voldemort's...”

“Please, don't lie. You were mine all along.”

“That's not the point!” 

“We are in love. We can't hide it forever. It's time to face the music, Severus.”  
  


  


 


End file.
